<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruby Slippers in Hyperion Heights by OnceUponAWerewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006951">Ruby Slippers in Hyperion Heights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAWerewolf/pseuds/OnceUponAWerewolf'>OnceUponAWerewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Mentions of Taylor Swift, Slight Canon Divergence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAWerewolf/pseuds/OnceUponAWerewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ruby and Dorothy were sucked into Hyperion Heights?</p><p>Every chapter should be an episode.</p><p>Hey, um, just to let you know, there are some canon divergences and some things that probably didn't happen. I've ran into haters and those people who love to call out everyone on mistakes like that, and I'd rather NOT have to deal with that with this fic. If you find something that you find odd and/or you don't like, kindly keep that to yourself. Not to get confused, I really appreciate constructive criticism. Okay. Thank you all!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos if it isn't too much trouble! Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kassandra’s day started out like any other in Hyperion Heights. Her alarm clock went off at 7:30, and she energetically sprung out of bed. She had to be honest, she preferred the rooster crow. Kassandra quickly got dressed, then grabbed a poptart as she ran out of her apartment, locking the door behind her and thudding down the stairs of the apartment complex and out onto the street. </p><p>Being in a rush to open up her flower shop, Kassandra didn’t notice the little dog running out in front of her. Her eyes widened as she tripped, a tiny yelp emitting from the dog. She landed with a thud on the sidewalk in front of her. The little dog ran off, seemingly fine, and Kassandra let out a sigh of relief, glad that nothing worse had happened.</p><p>Her face turned red when she heard giggling around her. She attempted to get up, but fell back down when pain surged through her throbbing hand as she put weight on it. “Hey.” Kassandra looked up to see a woman stooped over her, who looked worried. “Are you okay?” The woman offered her hand, which Kassandra gratefully took, with her uninjured hand.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Though, I probably just twisted my wrist.” Kassandra said, grimacing as she tried to move her hand. “Thank you.” The woman looked at her with concern. “Really, I’m fine. I was raised on a farm. I’ve had far worse accidents than this.” She smiled  warmly at the woman. “Gah, I’m late for work. Gotta go. Thanks again!” Kassandra yelled as she bolted off, leaving the woman gazing amusedly after her.</p><p>When Kassie got to her shop at the end of the street, she paused in front of the door, and  looked back to where she had fallen, trying to spot the woman. When she couldn’t, she glanced up and down the street. A girl jumped from a roof, landing on a dumpster in front of a car, which drove and parked in front of the local bar, Roni’s. </p><p>Kassandra had never seen the car before, so she assumed that Victoria Belfrey’s plan to move new people in was working. She scowled as she unlocked and opened the door to her shop, being greeted by the sweet smells of a wide variety of flowers. Victoria Belfrey was tearing down the community, both literally and figuratively. It was no secret that Belfrey’s next target was the community gardens, which Kassandra had been hoping to save. Stupid condos.</p><p>Forgetting about her throbbing wrist in her small rant, Kassandra leaned against the checkout counter, and yelped as she put weight on her hand. Cursing under her breath, she made her way to the freezer in the back, grabbing a ziplock bag on her way. She scooped some ice into the baggie, then put it on her wrist as she jumped up onto a counter.</p><p>There was a ding as the door opened and a woman came in. She was asian, with long black hair and dark brown eyes. “Hey Mei.” Kassandra said. Mei had been a friend of Kassandra’s since she had come to Hyperion Heights. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Not much. Nothing too exciting, I guess. Oh, I heard from Roni that Lucy brought some failed author into the neighborhood by stealing his laptop.” Kassandra stifled a laugh.”And THEN, get this, the guys car was stolen!” Mei walked over and hopped onto the counter next to Kassandra. “Hey, Kassie, what happened to your hand?” She asked, concern for her friend lining her voice.</p><p>Kassandra looked down at her hand, having forgotten about it again. “Oh. I tripped on a dog on the way here.” She scratched the back of her head, slightly embarrassed. “Think I twisted it.”</p><p>“Aw, I’m sorry Kass. Good thing you’re right-handed, though, am I right?” The two smiled at each other, and Kassie brushed it off. “Anyway, how’s the shop going? You’re one of the only people to actually <em> open up </em> since Belfrey’s been doing stuff.”</p><p>“It’s doing good, I guess, though it’s definitely not the same as farming back in Kansas. I guess all those years working at Roni’s doing maintenance paid off.” She immediately looked guilty. “Not that I didn’t LIKE working at Roni’s! It was fun, and I made some friends. It’s just that I much rather be doing stuff like this…” She looked around her shop, proud of what she’d managed to build in the midst of Belfrey tearing down. “...plants.”</p><p>Mei laughed and smiled kindly at Kassie. “I get it. I’m so glad I got that job at the dojo. We should all try and do what we love, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Roni misses you, though. You should stop by sometime. Get a drink or something. Commiserate.” Mei’s smile turned into a frown. “But I heard that she’s selling the bar to Belfrey tonight. Business hasn’t been good.”</p><p>Kassandras jaw dropped. “What?! You’re kidding! That’s awful…”</p><p>Mei’s phone rang. “Oh, that’s the detective.” As she picked up the phone, Kassie gave her a questioning look, and Mei quickly explained. “The security system keeps going out at the dojo, so I asked an old friend, who happens to work at the police station, to look into it. She used to be a CIA agent, too.” She answered the phone.</p><p>Hopping off the counter, Kassie threw the bag full of ice in the trash, slowly flexing her wrist. She looked at Mei, who was hanging up the phone. “What’s up?”</p><p>“You wanna come to Roni’s one last time tonight?” I’m meeting my friend, we’re gonna talk and whatever. What do you say, get a drink, say goodbye?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“‘Kay. See you at eight.” Mei hopped off the counter, waving goodbye to Kassandra as she left the shop to get to her own job.</p><p>Kassie sighed and started sweeping. Her mind couldn’t help drifting back to the beautiful woman who had helped her earlier. She blushed and shook her head. The woman was attractive, in more ways than just one, but Kassie was heterosexual. And, she would also probably never even see the woman again. Even so, she couldn’t get her out of her head.</p><p>~</p><p>Kassandra walked down the dimly lit street towards Roni’s bar. She stopped in front of the building and stared at it nostalgically. When Kassandra had first come to Hyperion Heights, seeking opportunities not granted in Kansas, Roni had been an amazing friend, giving her a job and showing her the ropes. There had been a lot of good memories made in the bar, and Kassie was sad to see it go.</p><p>She wiped away a tear and opened the door to the bar, then froze in her tracks. There, sitting next to Mei, in skinny jeans that fit her long legs perfectly, wearing bright red lipstick, with dark brown hair and amazing green eyes that gleamed as she laughed, was the woman who had helped Kassie earlier that day.</p><p>The florist's heartbeat quickened, and there was a throbbing in between her legs. She felt flushed, and her face was turning a deep crimson. Kassie didn’t know why seeing this woman made her like this. She backed out of the doorway, she could leave before Mei saw her. Walking back up the street, she shot Mei a text saying she couldn’t make it. </p><p>Kassandra didn’t understand. She had never met the woman before. So, why did she seem so familiar?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol, hi. I know this sucks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wulf.”</p><p>“Rogers.” Luke greeted the one-handed man as she walked out of the police station. Rogers had been promoted to detective just recently. Though, he was unfortunate enough to get Weaver as his partner. Luke didn’t particularly like Weaver, as his methods were not always the best. They had very few things in common, the one that linked them the most being Tilly.</p><p>Tilly wasn’t exactly right in the head, and took pills to keep her sane, but she was a good friend, and amazing eyes and ears, even if she was an annoying brat at times. She almost never used Luke’s name, she usually called her odd nicknames, such as Red or Big Bad. Luke assumed that the latter was a joke about her last name, Wulf.</p><p>Luke rolled her eyes at the thought of the childish girl, and pushed open the door to the police station, walking out. She had been assigned to overlook the ballet later that day, but now, she was free to do as she pleased.</p><p>Walking down the street, enjoying the unusually nice weather, Luke began to hum the tune to <em> Rock You Like A Hurricane. </em>Eighties always seemed to get stuck inside Luke’s head. Not that she minded, she loved 80’s pop. She paused her walking as her phone began to ring, and she retrieved the device from her pocket, bringing it up to her ear.</p><p>“Hello?” Luke said, having not seen the caller ID. </p><p>“Luke! Hey.” It was Mei Li, an old friend of Luke’s. They had gone to Roni’s bar yesterday night, and one of Mei’s other friends was supposed to come, but couldn’t make it. “Guess what?!” Mei sounded excited and happy.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Roni didn’t sell the bar!”</p><p>“Really?!” Luke was wearing a wide grin. Roni was also an old friend of hers. “That’s awesome!”</p><p>“I know, right! And, apparently, she also told off Belfrey, too!” That made Luke’s grin grow. That was one thing her and Weaver didn't have in common. Luke wasn’t at all fond of Victoria Belfrey, while Weaver was somewhat like a friend of hers. “Hey, whaddya say we spar some? Come over to the dojo?”</p><p>Luke nodded, then remembered that Mei couldn’t see the gesture while they were on the phone. “Sounds great. See you later.” She said goodbye to her friend and hung up the phone. </p><p>She continued her walk down the street, and turned the corner to head in the direction of the dojo. She slowed down as she passed the spot where she had helped up a woman the previous day.</p><p>Luke wondered who the woman was. There was something in the woman's eyes that Luke felt drawn to. A fire, like there was more than met the eye. Like the woman had battles with monsters inside her, like bad memories stirring up pain. The look in the woman's eyes was guarded, like she was pushing something down and replacing it with a smile.</p><p>Most people called these monsters demons or ghosts, but Luke liked to call the wolves.</p><p>Maybe they were just her wolves, though. Maybe she was the only one who had a constant fight for control, trying to keep herself from breaking down. Luke certainly felt alone. Even with friends, Luke felt as if she didn’t have anyone. No one understood her.</p><p>She tried to clear her head, but she had a terrible migraine. Closing her eyes tight, Luke tried to stop the flashes from coming. The torment that fed the wolves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You sure you’re up for this, Lu?” Woodrow ‘Woody’ Hunt raised an eyebrow to Luke, a grin playing on his handsome face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Luke rolled her eyes. “I’d think that by now my husband would know that I am up for anything. And besides, it’s a simple mission. Get in, get the girl, and get out. They said only one of the guys are armed. We can handle them. What could go wrong? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It stopped, and Luke regained her balance. She forced the memory back down, trying to quiet the wolves. Leaning against a lamp post, Luke took some deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Lately, the flashes had been getting worse for some reason. More vivid. The wolves got wilder. Luke had to fight harder to keep them caged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Luke rounded a corner in the cargo hold, gun in hand. She could see the girl. She pointed her gun at the large man next to the girl, who was tied to a chair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All of the sudden, another figure burst out of nowhere and knocked into the goon. Panicked, Luke accidentally pulled the trigger. There was a gunshot, and the figure that had come out of the darkness dropped. The goon looked at him, then to Luke, before running off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Agent Wulf, requesting back-up!”Luke all but yelled into her intercom as she rushed to the fallen figure. Kneeling over, she flipped the man onto his back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Woodrow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” There was a hand on Luke's arm. Luke had her head against the lamp post. She looked to the source of the voice, and was met by a slightly shocked and red -but familiar- face. “You!”</p><p>Luke gave a weak smile, and the other woman's face got redder. “Yeah, me. What goes around comes around, huh?”</p><p>The other woman nodded. “Well, um, since this is the third time we’ve run into each other, we might as well introduce ourselves…”</p><p>“Third? I’ve only seen you twice, now and yesterday.”</p><p>“Oh..” The woman's face got redder, “I, uh, I saw you at Roni’s.”</p><p>Luke raised her eyebrows. “Ah. Well then, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I guess I can’t keep thinking of you as ‘the cute weird girl the face planted onto the sidewalk’.”</p><p>“Hey! Well, then maybe I should stop thinking of YOU as ‘Mei’s friend who helps random clumsy girls and has really nice legs’.” Realizing what she said, the woman covered her mouth, and once again grew redder. Luke, too, was blushing.</p><p>“Well, uh. I’m Luke.”</p><p>“Kassandra. My friends call me Kassie.”</p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah! Sure.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Kassie.”</p><p>“Same to you, Luke.”</p><p>Luke smiled warmly. She stared into the woman's eyes, looking for the fire she had been the previous day. When she found it, her smile got bigger. “Can I buy you a drink?”</p><p>Kassandra just stood there, looking as if Luke hadn’t said a single coherent thing. Then she shook her head. “Gah. Sorry. Um, sure.”</p><p>“Meet me at Roni’s at eight?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Cool. It’s a date.”</p><p>“Oh, crap. I have to go! Late!” Kassie ran off, again leaving Luke smiling after her.</p><p>Tilly came skipping by. “She’s late, she’s late! For a very important date!” The blonde giggled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, why do people say 'suck'?</p><p>If it's just a shortening of suck dick or whatever, that doesn't make sense.</p><p>What if you're lesbian, or a straight male? Then you don't suck cock.</p><p>But you don't hear people saying "That eats out pussy!" or something instead of "That sucks!"</p><p>Sorry. This is the kind of shit I think about.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone else think Teri Reeves is a hot bad-ass, or is that just me?</p><p>Um, so, I'm kind of sad. I have stopped writing RedBeauty for the time being, seeing as no one seems to like them that much.<br/>Maybe if people showed more interest in Ruby and Belle, I'll start back up again, but for now, I think I'll write WolfieKansas and MadArcher.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kassandra woke up in the morning feeling as if she had forgotten something. She just couldn’t figure out what it was. She got up, made breakfast,,and was about to go to work when she remembered that it was her day off. She shrugged and walked back into the kitchen when she tripped over her own feet and face planted onto the cold tile. </p><p>Remembering what she had forgotten, Kassie had a small heart attack and sat up quickly. She rushed across the kitchen, grabbing her phone and quickly calling Mei. “Hey, uh, Mei. Um, so, that detective friend of yours? Luke? Can you give me her number?”</p><p>Mei sounded groggy, as if she had just woken up. “What? Kassie? What are you doing up? And why do you need Luke’s number? Did something happen?”</p><p>“Mei, it’s 8:30. And I was kinda supposed to meet her for a drink last night, but I forgot.” Kassie was absolutely mortified, as well as guilty. So much for making a good impression. Mei gave her the number, as well as a chiding about standing Luke up. “Thanks.” Kassie said as she hung up.</p><p>Crap. This girl, who Kassandra had a crush (for lack of a better word) on, now probably hated Kassie, and they had just met two days ago. Kassie hurriedly dialed the number, holding her phone up to her ear. It rang for a while, then went to voicemail. “Hey, this is Luke. I’m probably sleeping, on a case, kidnapped, or dead. Leave a message, and if I’m not one of the last two, I’ll get back to you soon. Thanks!” </p><p>Beep! “Uh, hi. This is Kassie. You kinda helped me up the other day when I tripped on a dog and face planted on the sidewalk? I just wanted to say sorry for standing you up last night. I was tired, and I completely forgot. So yeah. I’m really sorry. Bye.” Kassie sighed as she hung up. She was sure she had screwed up.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> RING! RING!  </em>
</p><p>Luke threw her phone across her bedroom, then stuffed her face in a pillow. It was too early. She had had a long day yesterday, and the nightmares prevented her from getting a good night's sleep.</p><p>After being stood up by a near stranger, Luke went home and had a few drinks by herself. That meant a hangover. Luke was glad she had the day off. The ringing stopped, and Luke took the pillow off her aching head and slowly and reluctantly struggled out of bed.</p><p>She checked her phone to see if it was cracked, then put it on her nightstand and went to her closet to get dressed. As she pulled on a red flannel shirt, Luke remembered that she had a phone call. Walking back over to her nightstand, she picked her phone back up and checked her voicemail.</p><p>Luke couldn’t help but smile, even though she was pissed at the person whom the voice now playing in her ear belonged to. “Uh, hi. This is Kassie. You kinda helped me up the other day when I tripped on a dog and face planted on the sidewalk? I just wanted to say sorry for standing you up last night. I was tired, and I completely forgot. So yeah. I’m really sorry. Bye.”</p><p>Closing the tab, Luke saved the contact and shot Kassie a text. ‘<em> Pancakes or waffles?’ </em></p><p>A ding went off a second later. <em> ‘Waffles. Does that mean I’m forgiven?’ </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘Maybe.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘What do I have to do to make that a yes?’ </em>
</p><p>Luke thought for a second, then smiled widely. <em> ‘Buy ME a drink.’ </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘Deal.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cool. 8 sharp. And don’t skip or I’ll have Tilly find all the dirt on you and report back to me.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Okay, I’ll keep that in mind. Who’s Tilly?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘An informant. And a friend.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Ah.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Well, Miss Kassie…?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘West.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Wulf.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Well met.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘See you at eight.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll be there.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘You better. ;)’ </em>
</p><p>Luke smiled widely as she put down her phone. Then she got up off of her bed and went into the kitchen, debating whether or not to pour herself a cup of coffee. Deciding not to, as it was already nine, Luke pulled on a red sweatshirt that read ‘THIS IS MY RED RIDING HOODIE’ and exited her apartment, ignoring her aching head.</p><p>There was a small crowd on the sidewalk by a lamppost, and Luke went over to check it out. There was Jacinda, Lucy’s mother, with a piece of paper. “Please, everyone, sign this and save the community garden!” Jacinda said. Multiple people came up and signed it.</p><p>Shrugging, Luke also went up to sign the petition. Her and Jacinda were friends, so Luke figured there was nothing to lose, and she had nothing against the community garden, other than a few rose pricks back when things actually grew there. “Hey Jacinda.” Luke said.</p><p>Jacinda turned. “Hello, Luke. This isn’t illegal, is it?” She looked slightly concerned.</p><p>Luke laughed. “No, it’s not illegal. I actually wanted to sign the petition. It’s my day off, anyway.” She pulled out a ballpoint pen from her pocket and messily jotted down her signature on the paper that Jacinda held out to her. Jacinda told her thank you. “No problem. Good luck!”   </p><p>She turned and found herself looking into familiar fiery eyes. “You!” Luke said.</p><p>“You!” Then they both laughed. “We REALLY have to stop doing this!” Kassandra took a pen and signed the petition. “You never really struck me as the gardening type.”</p><p>The two women weaved their way out of the crowd. “Neither did you. Yet here we are.” Luke flashed Kassie a wolfish smile.</p><p>“For your information, I am actually a huge plant lover. I’m a florist.” Kassie turned a bit red, but grinned at Luke, who raised an eyebrow, as if to say “You? A florist?” “I mean, it’s not the same as farming back in Kansas, but I’m pretty decent with ANY flora.”</p><p>“Kansas? Wow.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s definitely not some big city. I was born and raised there. My family still lives at the old farm, but I wanted to see what the world was like outside of Liberal.”</p><p>Luke nodded. “I was raised by my grandmother in Boston.”</p><p>Kassie looked at her. “Your grandmother?”</p><p>Lowering her head slightly, Luke answered the unspoken question. “My mom left when I was a kid. I never knew my dad.” She hated talking about her past. Fucking wolves.</p><p>“Oh.” Sensing the discomfort, Kassie changed the subject. “What’s your favorite song and why?” The two walked down the street, not really towards any destination.</p><p>Luke thought for a second. “Barenaked Ladies’ Pinch Me, because it’s an altogether good song. It’s fast, but not TOO fast. And it’s fun, but not rough like some songs. That's confusing, right?” She appreciated the change in conversation.</p><p>(Taylor Swift fangirling begins)</p><p>“Not really. It is a great song. But I’m more of a Taylor Swift fan myself.”</p><p>“Really? Me too! Not the new stuff, though. I like the older, more country-ish songs.”</p><p>“Same! What’s your favorite song of hers?”</p><p>“I’d have to say You Belong With Me. How ‘bout you?”</p><p>“Hmm. Yeah. I’d also have to say that.”</p><p>(End of the Swiftie moment)</p><p>They turned the corner to find a car wreck, and Luke sprinted over to the scene. Two women were standing outside of the cars. It didn’t seem to be too serious. A red-headed woman was guiltily apologizing to a blonde, who was laughing and shrugging it off.</p><p>“Hey!” Luke called. “Detective Wulf, Hyperion Heights PD. What happened here?”</p><p>The redhead stepped forwards. “It was my fault. I’m sorry. I’ll plead guilty, I’ll pay the damage and anything else-”</p><p>“Rose?” Kassie caught up with Luke, who looked back and forth between Kassie and the redhead. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Oh, Kassie, hi! You know I’m a terrible driver!”</p><p>Luke cut in. “You two know each other?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Kassie said. “This is Rose Moors. She works with me.” Luke nodded.</p><p>“Um, hi.” The blonde waved and stepped in. “I’m not going to press any charges or anything. It’s barely a scratch. And, hi, Luke.”</p><p>“Hey Iz. Thanks. I really wouldn’t like to take anyone in. I’m trying to get the most of my day off.”</p><p>Now Kassie cut in. “YOU two know each other?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Luke answered. “Kass, this is Isabella Tinkerman. Old friend. Iz, this is Kassie. We kinda just met.”</p><p>The three of them started talking, and Rose piped up. “So… Am I free to go?” Luke nodded, and waved goodbye to her and Isabella, and walked off.</p><p>Kassandra followed her. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.” Luke slowed so the other girl could catch up.</p><p>“Do you mind if I hang out with you for a bit? I also have the day off, and I’m not really sure what to do with it.” Kassie blushed a little. </p><p>Luke smiled widely. “Of course! I’m not really doing anything though. I might go play a game of chess and talk with Tilly, if you really want to tag along.”</p><p>Kassandra nodded, just glad to have some company. She smirked as she thought; <em> ‘hot company’ </em>. Kassie usually hung out with Mei or Rose (never both at the same time, she wasn’t sure the two even knew each other), but they were her best friends. They were like family. Luke was different. LUKE, Kassie had a crush on. It would be weird to be attracted to Mei, Roni, or Rose like that, but LUKE. Luke.</p><p>She shook her head. Don't screw anything up, she told herself. DON’T. She screwed loads of things up. Like her last relationship.</p><p>It was pretty serious, and it was devastating to Kassie, even though she hid her feelings about it well. Roni’s used to be Kelly and Roni’s Pub. When Kassie worked there, she became really close to Kelly, and eventually they started dating. After a while, they actually got married.</p><p>But it didn’t last too long. Kassie and Kelly got into big fights about little things. Stupid things. Until one day, they had enough. Kassandra felt terrible. It was probably the last straw, what drove Margot away.</p><p>Margot, Kelly’s daughter, and Kassie were also really close. Margot had always wanted to see the world, and was growing tired of her mother, but no one expected her to leave so soon. Even after all this time, Kassie still felt guilty about it, and even worse that Kelly blamed Roni.</p><p>“So, uh, what are you thinking about?” Luke asked, snapping Kassie out of her thoughts and back into the present. Hot girl that actually likes you, for the time being. Don’t screw up. Right.</p><p>“Just an old ex of mine.” Kassie mentally slapped herself. Definitely the wrong thing to say.</p><p>Luke looked at her, disappointment showing slightly. “Not quite over him?”</p><p>Kassie began to get really uncomfortable, as did Luke. “Her, actually.”</p><p>Luke’s green eyes widened. “Oh, FUCK! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to assume! I’m so so so so soooo-!”</p><p>“-You’re absolutely fine! I guess it would only be right for a straight person to assume that I had an ex-boyfriend or ex-husband.” Kassie added the part about straight people simply to see if Luke would correct her. She hoped she would.</p><p>And, to her pleasure, that comment did get to Luke. “Hey, I NEVER said I was straight. For your information, Miss West, I’m bi. I thought that it would have been SOMEWHAT obvious, since I have asked you out TWICE in the past three days!”</p><p>“I was hoping you’d say that.” Kassie grinned. “I’m gay. And, to answer your previous question, I AM over my ex-wife.” She felt a surge of courage as they got to the troll statue, where a blonde, the girl who had jumped from a roof two days ago, was playing with a Rubix cube. “And, detective, I think you are very attractive.”</p><p>Kassie walked off with a smirk, her heart acting like it was in the Indy 500, blushing profusely. She could NOT believe she just said that.</p><p>Luke was again left behind, but this time with her face the same hue as her sweatshirt.</p><p>Tilly looked up from her puzzle. “Curiouser and curiouser!”</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kassie walked inside Roni’s at 7:58, sure not to be late. There was Luke, leaning against the bar chatting with Roni, with the same ruby-red lipstick and sexy skinny jeans. Kassie walked over and tapped lightly on Luke’s muscly shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green-eyed brunette turned and smirked at her. “Huh.” Roni said. “And here I thought you needed a drinking buddy.” She told Luke. “It’s been too long, Kassie. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m great, thanks Roni.” Kassandra replied. “Happy to hear you didn’t sell. Belfrey’s an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roni laughed. “She sure is. Well, I’ll leave you two alone.” She winked at the two women, who both blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke turned to Kassandra. “Glad to see you actually showed up this time.” She said it jokingly, and wore a smile, as if to say there were no hard feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heheh… yeah. Sorry ‘bout that. How are you? What else did you do today?” Kassie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, after you left me blushing like an idiot, I talked with Tilly, then went home and watched </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lost </span>
  </em>
  <span>for five hours straight, then watched this movie on Disney+ called </span>
  <em>
    <span>You Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve seen that! You know that scene where they’re talking in the refrigerator?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I was willing them to kiss that entire time!” The two women laughed, both embarrassed that they had gotten so into random shit they had found on Disney+.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Luke gasped, and Kassie raised an eyebrow. Luke pointed, and Kassie whipped around. “Wait, is that..?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughed. “That’s Mei!” Against the wall, Mei was making out with a familiar redhead whom Luke had met earlier that day, Rose. Kassie turned back to Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Is it weird that I thought she was straight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she had a thing for Rose’s ex, actually. But I had no idea they knew each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugged. “Things change. I had a husb…” She trailed off, a pained look on her face. NO. Stop. She had to stop the flashes. If they got any worse, if the wolves got any wilder, stronger…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Kassie was genuinely concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah. I’m fine.” Luke lied, and forced a smile. “Hey, did you hear that the petition worked? The garden was saved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Did you sign it the second time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded. She took a sip of her drink, then smiled brightly at Kassandra. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re very attractive, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>